


Sunshine

by catknit7 (aspiegirl)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, in that there is a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiegirl/pseuds/catknit7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is happy, and remembers a lullaby for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Jack can hear Bitty showering down the hall from the nursery, where he’s doing up the last snaps on Emily’s onesie. He picks her up and presses a kiss to her head as he walks over to the rocking chair next to the crib. As he settles her into the crook of his arm, he stares down at this miraculous creature, astonished at how beautiful she is, struck again by how much she looks like Bitty, the same way he was when they first got to see her, to bring her home.

Jack can’t wrap his head around how incredibly lucky he is, sitting in the soft evening light filtering through the curtains in the nursery. His beautiful daughter blinks up at him from his arms, his equally beautiful husband showers down the hall after spending the day at his bakery, and Jack can’t believe how happy he is, to his bones, and he knows he would never have been able to convince his younger self of what joy lay ahead.

As Jack slowly rocks Emily in his arms, he tries to chase down the snippet of a lullaby he’s had in his head all day. He knows it's something his mother used to sing to him, when he was young enough to let her, and all day long, when he was making Emily’s bottles, or changing her diaper, or laying with her on his chest, it caught at the edges of his mind, in bits and pieces. Now, he starts to hum the melody, pausing when he can’t remember and picking back up when he can. By the second time through, most of the missing pieces are fill in, and by the third, he has the melody and most of the words. The fourth time through, looking down into his daughter’s tiny face, he starts to sing: 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

By the second time, Emily’s eyes are drifting closed, lulled by the sound of her papa’s voice and the soothing vibrations from his chest. 

_You make me happy, when skies are gray…_

The third time, her eyes fully shut, and she settles into Jack’s arms, and into sleep. 

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…_

Jack isn’t sure how long it’s been, how long many times he’s sung the lullaby, when he realizes that the sound of the shower has stopped, and that Bitty was standing in the doorway, smiling fondly at the image of Jack and Emily framed by the light of the sunset. When Jack does realize, he looks up and, gazing into Bitty’s eyes, sings one more time:

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy, when skies are gray_  
_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_So please don’t take my sunshine away_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, where I mostly reblog CP things and am trying to get better at writing by doing lots of short pieces! Come say hi if you're so inclined:  catknit7 


End file.
